Matrix metalloproteinase enzymes play a major role in extracellular matrix component degradation and remodelling. Examples of MMPs include collagenase 1, 2 and 3, gelatinase A and B, stromelysin 1, 2 and 3, matrilysin, macrophage metalloelastase, enamelysin and membrane type 1, 2, 3 and 4 MMP. The enzymes are secreted by connective tissue cells and inflammatory cells. Enzyme activation can not only initiate tissue damage but induce increased inflammatory cell infiltration into the tissue, leading to more enzyme production and subsequent tissue damage. For example, elastin fragments produced by MMP degradation are believed to stimulate inflammation by attracting macrophages to the site of MMP activity. Inhibition of MMPs provides a means for treating disease states wherein inappropriate metalloprotease activity results in degradation of connective tissue and inflammation.